It's About Time
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Santana finally gets to watch the show she's been dying to see. Smut.


A/N: So I wrote this because someone suggested that I write Santana finally getting to see Kurt and Blaine have sex. My original plan was to write a Kurt/Blaine/Tina/Santana foursome but then I realized that it could possibly get complicated and or confusing to read; due to the pronoun use and what not. I might still write it in the future, when I have some extra time but I'm not sure yet.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to write this as a threesome, or just a show for Santana. It ended up just being a show. Hahaha. Anyway, this story will make more sense if you read the third installment of Don't People Knock? Again, feel free to suggest or request anything you want to read about. Reviews make my day:D I hope you all like this, I love writing with these characters, they make me so happy:) Oh, and Bold lettering indicates a voice over.

Enjoy, my fellow Gleeks!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple months had passed since the whole, "Everyone in glee club has seen Kurt Hummel's cock" incident.

But Santana couldn't seem to get her mind off of it. She knew she was just lusting for Kurt, but the thing that was strange to her, was that it was _Hummel_.

Never had she been attracted to him before, she knew he was as gay as they come, but that was probably why she wanted him so bad. She was sitting in glee rehearsal, listening aimlessly to Mr. Schue ramble about Nationals.

Artie was holding Brittany's hand, which didn't make the Latina feel any more at ease. But the thought of watching Kurt have sex seemed to get her through most of her day, so she thought she'd use it there. Only the good part was, Kurt was actually in the room with her this time, so that would help her imagination along.

Kurt was sitting with his leg crossed over the other, his hands folded at his knee. He was wearing a dark purple, skin-tight sweater with white skinny jeans. His hair was its usual pristine nature. He was licking his lips quite frequently, Santana assumed he was just as bored as she was and he probably began to daydream about his boyfriend stepping out of the shower or something.

Though she didn't blame him; because she found herself doing the same thing, only with the subject in mind.

**"Damn, that Hummel is just too hot. I never realized it before, but he has a really nice ass. It's full and round, and damn that ass. I bet Blaine loves it, loves to touch and grab it whenever he wants. I need to see those two in action; I can't believe that every damn person in the club has seen his cock, except me and Britt. Well, at least she can get something out of Wheels; I'm here squabbling out in the middle of the desert!****Ever since I confessed my love for Brittany I've been totally sexless. That needs to be fixed, because my hands are beginning to bore me. I wish I could get Hummel to fuck me, but that will never happen, unless I grow a penis, and get rid of my boobs. There has to be another way to get that beautiful boy inside of me. Or at the least, see someone get inside of him, yeah, the latter sounds more satisfying actually."**

After rehearsal was over and almost everyone was out of the room, Santana stood up from her seat and caught Tina by the arm before the dark haired girl could reach the exit. Tina looked back at her like she was crazy, but Santana just smiled and said, "Tina, we need to talk."

The Asian girl gave her boyfriend a nod and he left without her, leaving Santana and Tina in the choir room alone. "What do you want Santana?"

Tina sounded curious but a little afraid. "I need your memory for a second." The shorter girl gave a confused look and the Latina shook her head. "How many times have you seen Kurt and Blaine have sex?"

Tina blushed and put her head down to stare at the floor. "Oh come on noodles, I know you enjoyed the show so just tell me." Tina lifted her head back up and simply said, "Three."

Santana's jaw dropped open and a wave of jealousy washed across her face. "I need to get into the next showing." She muttered under her breath.

Tina looked even more confused now, "Uh, what?" Santana shook her head yet again and speed walked out of the room, leaving Tina alone to figure out what actually just happened.

**"Alright, this is just ridiculous; I haven't gotten or seen any action in months. Tina has seen this somehow unattainable act three fucking times. God knows how many times Finn has seen them doing it Wait a minute... Finn! He lives with Hummel! Right! I can totally ask him for help to get me in that house, in that room without Kurt knowing. Just gotta find Finn, wait, maybe I can persuade Hummel into giving me a free viewing? It's worth a shot."**

Santana's mom dropped her off at the Hummel-Hudson household that afternoon, Santana got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell while her mom drove off in the other direction. Kurt answered and gave her a small grin, welcoming her into the spacious house. "Hey Kurt." She said while the slender boy scanned her figure.

She gave him an extra warm smile and hugged him tightly. Kurt was a little surprised at the sudden sign of affection. "Uh, hey Santana. So the usual lady chat this afternoon?" He led her up to his room where a Dalton blazer and two Dalton ties were laying on his loveseat.

"Busy at work again Hummel?" He gave a smug grin and shrugged, "Blaine has the tendency to forget his things."

Santana smiled and replied with a mental answer to her about to be spoken question, "Like his virginity?"

Kurt laughed and directed her to the perfectly made bed. The two sat down Indian style while Santana opened her mouth to speak, "Actually, speaking of that..." Santana trailed off, scooting closer to the slim boy.

He looked confused, "Speaking of Blaine and I having sex?" He asked curiously. She smiled and put a hand on his thigh, "Precisely. You see Kurt; I noticed that everyone in this Glee club has seen you naked. And well, my birthday is coming up soon and..."

He cut her off suddenly, "You want me to show you my manhood for your birthday?" He had his usual 'what the actual fuck' look on his pale face. Santana just smiled like it was a usual request, "Why not?"

Kurt looked down at the gentle hand resting on his thigh and tried to get the image of him and Blaine doing it while Santana sits on the loveseat eating pop corn, out of his head. "Look Santana, no one was ever meant to see us do any of that. It's not like I love the fact that pretty much all of my friends have seen me bang my boyfriend."

Her face was beginning to drop, realizing that this was going to be harder than she thought. He tried cheering her up a bit, "I'm sorry Santana. I know you're lonely, and I know this whole thing with Brittany hurts, but trust me. I don't imagine watching me getting fucked is that much of a treat." Santana whimpered at his last sentence, the imagery bombarding her imagination like a war zone.

Kurt placed his hand over hers and smiled warmly, he cared about her too much to let her throw herself around. "You don't give yourself enough credit Santana. You are worth more than what you give yourself for." She looked at him with teary eyes, knowing he was being completely honest. "That's the main reason why I want you to be with Brittany, because when you're with her you respect yourself more. It's clear you re in love with her Santana. You don't have to be a scientist to figure it out, even Blaine could tell."

Santana smiled weakly at the tender boy next to her, he leaned over and kissed her soft cheek. "Come on; let's go get some warm milk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their chat had become longer than expected and Santana ended up sleeping over. She woke up next to Kurt on his bed; he was lying on his stomach with his phone next to his pillow. There was a picture of Blaine kissing his cheek. Santana couldn't help but smile at the rather adorable photo.

Kurt was breathing beautifully, Santana thought he was an angel for a moment before realizing it was Saturday morning and she was hungry. So she went downstairs to grab something to eat. She didn't feel weird eating in someone else's kitchen because she had slept over Kurt's house many times before.

When she got into the kitchen, Finn was sitting at the small table with a bowl of cheerios, reading a sports magazine. This was her perfect opportunity to ask Finn to help her. "Morning Hudson." Santana said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey Lopez." He didn't bother looking away from his magazine to address her. She sat down next to him with her own bowl of cereal and started to take a spoonful into her mouth. After she got done chewing she said, "Finn I need your help."

This time he put down the booklet entirely and looked at her attentively. "You said if I hung around here for a weekend then I'd probably get to see your bother have sex right?"

Finn grimaced at the thought, even more so because he just got done eating breakfast. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Santana leaned in closer to him, "I need you to help me sneak into Kurt's room without him knowing. So I can see him and prep boy do the dirty."

Finn looked bewildered, but he didn't really expect anything less of Miss Santana Lopez. "Fine, I'll help you out, but after this will you please stop trying to raid my brother's privacy?"

She sat back in her chair and her best bitch smirk was plastered across her face. Later that day Kurt went down stairs to find Santana and Finn watching a football game. "Hey guys, I'm going to go pick up Blaine. I'll be back later, Santana do you want a ride home?"

She shook her head as the boy headed for the front door, "No, I'm going to leave in about 20 minutes, after the game. But thanks for last night Hummel." She smiled and he smiled back, nodding and leaving the house. Santana leaned over on the couch and put her hands behind her head,

"Now we wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had about ten minutes until Kurt was expected to be home. Finn rushed her up the stairs into Kurt's bedroom. "Okay, one way to be sure to know that they are planning on having sex is always check the nightstand."

Finn opened the small drawer to reveal a full bottle of lube and a condom. "Kurt always, without fail, preps before Blaine comes over. I know this because after I had my streak of walking in on them, Kurt told me the signs to look for; to ensure that I'll be out of the house before he gets home."

Santana let a strong laugh escape her mouth, it was rather amusing. In that case, Finn pushed her into the closet and shut the door halfway; Kurt never closed the closet door all the way. "I have to leave. I'll be over at Puck's until tomorrow. Have fun and uh... good luck Santana."

Finn gave her his trademark awkward grin and Santana returned it with her own little smile. She waited in the closet for about ten more minutes until she heard the front door slam again. Kurt was home, that's for sure.

She scoped out the view she had at the moment and decided that it would do. She had a good shot of the bed, and the loveseat if they decided to do it there. She assumed her comfortable position and got ready for the show she would never want to forget.

Minutes later the door shot open, the two eager boys were already shirtless and panting heavily. Santana jumped a little in surprise,** "Damn these two work fast."** She thought maliciously. She licked her lips in want; she determined that this was going to be her favorite memory to replay in her head over and over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt pushed Blaine on the bed, straddling his hips. Santana's eyes darkened and her pupils were by this time, blown out in lust. Kurt was so forceful; she didn't know he could be that strong.

_"God Blaine I want you." _Kurt breathed out shakily.

Blaine whimpered and tilted his head back, giving Kurt more access to his neck. "_I love everything about you. I love your neck-**kiss**-your chest-**kiss**-your eyes-**kiss**_."

He punctuated his statements with kisses down Blaine's torso, gaining a moan from Blaine with every wet feel of Kurt's mouth. Santana could feel the wetness between her legs growing, she wanted to touch herself but the space in the closet wouldn't let her get away with it.

**"Shit Hummel, why do you have to have so many clothes?"** She muttered under breath, barely audible. But little did she know Kurt Hummel had ears like a hawk, and he heard her loud and clear.

Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled then down, along with Blaine's boxer briefs. Santana's eyes went wide again, Blaine was packing too.

Kurt, knowing Santana was in the room, leaned over to whisper ever so slightly in Blaine's ear. _"Don't look over at the closet, Santana is hiding in there. Just play it cool, but if you want me_ to _kick her out I will."_

Kurt licked at Blaine's earlobe, he shivered and whined, _"No I don't care, just let me fuck you."_

Kurt smiled lightly and went back to sucking and kissing at the spot under Blaine's ear. That always drove his boyfriend wild. Kurt hopped off Blaine and took off all of his remaining clothes. Blaine sat up for the show, his hard member straining, so he grabbed it and pumped while watching Kurt undress.

Santana didn't know which boy to look at, the one sitting down, or the one standing up. She decided on Kurt, she had waited long enough to see his beautiful body.

Kurt slipped his briefs off his hips and over his ass slowly as possible, not breaking eye contact with Blaine. His hard cock was sticking straight up, waiting to be touched. Santana's jaw hit the floor; Kurt was sexier that she imagined him to be. And damn he had a nice cock; it was probably the nicest cock she'd ever seen.

**"Oh my god, get that inside of me right now."** Was all Santana could think, she wished more than anything that she was Blaine in this situation.

Blaine couldn't resist any longer, he grabbed Kurt by the hips and pulled him down on the bed. Kurt now sitting on Blaine s lap, cocks rubbing together. They both moaned at the friction,

_"Oh, fuck Blaine. Fuck, get in me."_ Kurt's voice was low and raspy, just the way Blaine liked at this point and time. Blaine reached over to the nightstand, grabbed the items out of it and ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Kurt moaned with anticipation, Blaine was so hot when he ripped it with his shiny white pearls.

A thought hit Blaine at that moment; he knew Santana was watching, so he thought it would funny to torture her a bit. He leaned up to Kurt's ear and whispered, _"_Let's play dirty for her._"_

Kurt bit his lip and gasped a little. "That's a great plan." He kissed Blaine's neck while stroking his cock. Blaine broke the kiss and put his hand up to Kurt's wet mouth; he stuck out his index finger and said, "Suck." Kurt obliged and took Blaine's finger into his mouth; it tasted like sweat and _Blaine._

Santana thought she was going to die from sexual frustration, her arousal was most likely going to drown her in that damn closet. **"You would have thought Kurt Hummel would have a big** **ass closet, but no."**

After his finger was coated in Kurt's saliva Blaine flipped them over, hovering over his boyfriend. Kurt moaned while Blaine pushed his finger in Kurt's entrance, trying to get him ready for his length.

"Gonna be a good ride for you Kurt." Blaine's voice was low and wrecked. He slipped in another finger, working him open. Kurt was already getting used to the intrusion, which didn't surprise Blaine, they had just had sex a couple nights ago and he figured Kurt would be used to it by now.

_"Ugggnnn, damn Blaine! Just get in me!"_ Blaine smiled devilishly and prepared himself, slipping on the condom. Santana licked her lips, waiting to see Kurt's reaction to the intrusion.

Blaine entered all the way, after going unbelievably slow, and was entirely inside of Kurt. Kurt's hips started working down to lock with Blaine s, the latter took that as a sign to start his rhythm.

**"Holy sweet shit, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen."** Santana thought her brain was going to explode; the moans Kurt was making drove her up the wall. Blaine was rolling his hips up slow and hard, and deep.

Kurt's face was beautiful though, his head thrown back, mouth slightly open, hands gripping that sheets. Damn, he looked good like this. Santana was beyond pissed that there wasn't enough room to touch herself, and still watch the show.

She settled for carving this scene into her brain, for later use. _"Fucking hell Blaine, you feel amazing inside of me."_

Blaine smiled lightly and placed a kiss to Kurt's open mouth, remembering the plan, Blaine decided to tease Kurt. He stopped moving, and started circling Kurt's nipples with his tongue.

**"Oh my gay, that is... wow." **Santana was mesmerized.

Kurt moaned louder this time, _"Tease."_ Blaine smiled smugly and sat up, ever so gently, staying inside of his boyfriend and keeping him on his back. Blaine was now standing at the edge of the bed with Kurt still on his cock, and still lying down.

_"You're gonna feel this everywhere Kurt."_ He thrust into the other boy, who gave a loud groan at the sudden pressure. They continued that position until Kurt became closer to the edge.

_"Fuck, I wanna sit on it."_ Santana's eyes went wider than she thought was possible. "**.Way."**

Blaine shifted their weight, picking Kurt up by his hips and never leaving the tightness around his cock. He moved them up towards the middle of the bed, only flipping them over so that all Kurt had to do was sit up, when he was ready of course. They laid there for a little while, getting used to the new position, one they surprisingly never tried before.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's face, his eyes were shut and he looked a little pained. Blaine cupped Kurt's face and drew his thumb over his cheek, "Hey, we can go back to the other way if you want. I know this is new..."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, "No no, I want it like this. First time for everything, and besides," He shifted down a little on the member inside of him, "I've been meaning to try this."

Blaine smiled and nodded, kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips. Santana couldn't help the little smile that crept upon her face. There was no mistaking it; Kurt and Blaine were going to get married. **"That's really sweet."** She thought to herself, but her sweet smile disappeared and a sultry one replaced it. Because Kurt was sitting up now, bobbing up and down on Blaine's cock.

**_"Fuckkkk, Kurtttt. Fuck, take it. Fuckkk."_** Blaine's voice was lower than Santana and Kurt ever heard it. He was definitely enjoying this. Kurt gripped his own cock, stroking it hard while Blaine rolled his nipples in between his fingers. **_"Ughhhhnnn, it feels so good. Blaine."_**

Kurt's head was tilted back, his left arm on Blaine's chest, keeping his balance, and his right hand working himself. Blaine hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his entire life; Kurt was damn god in bed. Santana was literally tripping over herself in that tight closet space. She wanted to jump out and suck Kurt off, not even caring how ridiculous it would seem.

Kurt's arm was flexed all the way, his muscles bulging out of his skin; Blaine loved it when Kurt's strength came out during sex. There was a new tightness to this position; Kurt was the tightest he's ever been. And it was only turning Blaine on more.

_**"Fucking shit Kurt, you're so fucking tight. Oh yesyesyes."**_ Coherent sentences escaped his thought process because Kurt was slowing down, and he was gripping Blaine's chest so hard. Kurt was incredibly close, Blaine could tell, and he was taking in as deep as possible and moving down hard and slow.

It was like he couldn't get enough of it, he wanted more and he was savoring every inch of his intoxicating boyfriend's skin. Santana, by now was praying that she didn't moan or whimper or make any noise, because if they stopped now it would be the biggest buzz-kill in history. Luckily for her, Kurt was seconds away from finishing.

He licked his lips, took his hand off his cock, and placed both hands firmly on Blaine's chest, as if he was trying to push him through the mattress. Blaine was gripping Kurt's hips, thrusting up into him as Kurt thrust down. Blaine's nails were making indentation marks on Kurt's skin.

Blaine's breath was almost gone; Kurt was cutting the circulation to his blood flow. But he didn't even care because Kurt was falling apart all over the place. His head fell forward, still bobbing up and down, and he could see Kurt's eyes roll back in his head.

_**"Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Fuck Blaine YES!"**_ Seconds later Kurt was coming all over Blaine's chest, all over the both of them. And then Blaine followed suit, coming long and hard into Kurt's (tight as ever) ass.

_**"Ohhh Fuckkk Kurttt. I fucking love you damn."**_ I mixture of "Oh's" and "Ah's" dripped out of both boys' mouths'. Blaine was still holding onto Kurt's hips as he came off his high, trying to settle the warn-out boy.

After they both had time to relax, Blaine rolled Kurt over gently, pulling out of him and discarding the condom. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue to clean himself off. Kurt wasn't as messy; he just probably needed a shower.

Blaine threw away the tissue and scooped Kurt up in his arms, kissing his cheek. "I love you." The sleepy boy smiled sweetly and kissed his boyfriend back gently.

"I love you too. But before we cuddle, can we _please_ go shower? I can already feel your cum dripping out of my ass." Blaine winced a little and nodded happily.

Both boys got up from the messy bed and stepped into the bathroom, then locking the door. Santana stumbled out of the closet fast; she looked at the bathroom door and heard the water running and people giggling. She walked out of the room and down to the front door. She called her mom to come pick her up, when she did, Santana stepped in the car.

Her mom smiled and looked at her daughter lovingly, "So honey, how was your day? Is Kurt doing well?" Santana's face was flushed, her eyes still blown out.

"I had the best day of my life. And yes, Kurt is fantastic." Mrs. Lopez smiled widely and drew her attention back to the road ahead.

Santana couldn't even think straight, her mind was going a million miles a minute.

Monday at school would be very interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rehearsal was going great, Santana was visibly happier than she'd been in ages. Everyone was starting to ask her why she was elated, and Kurt just smiled smugly, knowing the real reason. "Why are you so happy Lopez?" Puck asked curiously.

Kurt sat up with a grin on his face, as Santana tried to answer the question as cryptic as possible, "I just went to see this movie that i'd been _dying_ to watch," She leaned back and crossed her arms, looking straight at Kurt, "I totally give it 5 stars."

Kurt's smiled grew a little bit wider as he sat back with the image of Blaine giving him a blowjob while Santana sits at the edge of the bed with a soda and some more pop corn.

**FIN**


End file.
